


Downloading

by ScarlettShana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mccree doens't give a shit, Parody, little Hanzo/Pharah, little ooc, my english mess, sombra so evil, this is how i imagine their first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettShana/pseuds/ScarlettShana
Summary: Finally Sombra appears. Now she is ready to attack. But here is a little problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after Sombra's appearance. Parody on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Fnda3U0bw4&t=38s

Sombra was standing on the mountain of dead omnics.  
“Too late, Overwatch!” said Sombra with authoritative voice to Overwatch. “I know all your weakness! I’m the one who has the power!”  
“Jack, remind me to smash Reaper’s face for creation of this” said Pharah.  
“He didn’t raise her” said Soldier 76. “He was with me”  
“But he is her father!” said Hanzo and shoot an arrow.  
Sombra threw up the translocator and disappeared. Then she landed after teleportation in the air.  
“Is this all you got?” said Sombra with evil smile.  
Other members of Overwatch were going to shoot her. Sombra aimed at them glowing hand.  
“She is gonna to hack us!” terrified Mei.  
“Everyone, under my shield!” called Symmetra.  
“We must retreat!” said Reinhardt.  
“We still have a time!” said Hanzo.  
“I’ll stay with until the end!” told him Pharah.  
“So romantic” rolled eyes Mccree, removing the gun. “But my life is more important”  
Sombra’s body was glowing purple light.  
Suddenly it turned off.  
“What…?!” surprised hacker and turned on screen’s hologram.  
It flashed "update."  
“¿Es una broma?” angrily exclaimed Sombra and began to push buttons of hologram.  
Members of team looked puzzled at each other and shrugged shoulders, while Sombra was muttering herself on Spanish.  
“Haven’t you updated?” asked D.Va.  
“Yes, yes!” boiled over Sombra. “What is it?!”  
“New updated” said built-in AI. “Superior GPS. 36G”  
“36G? I heard that Internet is faster with it. Alright, computer! Begin to update!”  
“Please read this before the…”  
Sombra dissatisfied sighed and exclaimed:   
“Si, si, si! I agree! Come on! Update! I need to deal with Overwatch!”  
“Wait, are you not going to read?” surprised Symmetra. “It can use all your data”  
“Silence!” ordered Sombra. “Nobody will know about Sombra, because she doesn’t exist! Computer, begin to update! As soon as it will be over, you’ll face the most powerful enemy!”  
On the screen hologram with the update download was reflected zero percent.  
One minute later it didn’t change.  
Five minutes later Hanzo removed bow.  
Eight minutes later Zarya put a gun and sat.  
Eleven minutes later Pharah removed launcher. Ana did the same thing and sat.  
Fifteen minutes later Zenyatta began to meditate. Mccree laid down on the ground and closed face by hat. Reinhardt put his hammer and sat. Torbjorn began to build turret. Mercy sat and watched the structure.  
Nineteen minutes later D.Va played videogames. Lucio joined. Bastion was standing and was watching at his bird. Junkrat and Roadhog made tea party with Tracer and Mei. Winston turned on audio-book. Symmetra created the chair and sat. Soldier 76 didn’t change his position.  
Five hours later the update was completed.  
“Finally!” rejoiced Sombra. “Now I’ll…”  
“Please, restart your computer” interrupted AI.  
Sombra something indignantly said in Spanish.


End file.
